Eternal Memories
by Kasuke
Summary: A story about the life after Aeris' and Sephiroth's death


Before reading my fic, there's something you should know...well it contains major !!!SPOILERS!!! on Final Fantasy 7, so please don't blame me if you haven't played through the game yet 'kay?  
  
Thanx...  
  
Oh and this fic takes place AFTER Aeris & Sephiroth...well ya know, die but one of my friends read it before I uploaded it here, and she reminded me that Bugenhagen (Cosmo Canyon Guy) too, dies (Thanx Sephy!) but dumb me, I forgot about it, so he has a minor role in it too, I'm very sorry because of this! *Kasuke bows her head in shame*  
  
Also, enjoy reading it, hope you like it and feel free to review it or send me commence on my e-mail adress  
  
Thanx alot!  
  
Bye folks!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa said. "...yes, Tifa?" Cloud replied with a soft voice "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" "About...who?"  
  
"Aeris, of course!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh come on Cloud! You KNOW we all miss her too!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Tifa looked into Cloud's eyes and kissed him on the forehead  
  
"Thanks Tifa"  
  
"No problem, my dear"  
  
"What were you doing anyway?" Cloud asked  
  
"I was just thinking what I could make for dinner"  
  
"How about I take you out then?" he asked.  
  
"Sure! Just give me five minutes to get ready." And she walked out the room  
  
"Okay then." Cloud said but he just couldn't stop thinking about Aeris...  
  
***The next morning***  
  
"Hey Vincent!"  
  
"Oh...it's you Yuffie"  
  
"Yup, it's definetly me! How are you doing? Still looking dead like always, I see"  
  
"...what are you doing here?"  
  
"My, aren't we rude today! I came to see you!"  
  
"Me?" Vincent asked while thinking "Why is someone here to see ME?"  
  
"Yeah you! I just wanna ask you something!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Have you seen Cloud lately?" the lil Ninja asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"He's been acting so weird! I dunno how Tifa manages to live with him!  
  
Yuffie laughed  
  
"You should learn to not laugh with other people's problems, little girl"  
  
"HEY! Who are you calling little! Oh, forget I even came!!!" Yuffie said and she ran away, stealing Vince's money  
  
Yuffie went back to the dojo in Wutai.  
  
"I'm homeeeeeeeeee!" she shouted and ran inside the house."HEY! Where is everybody!?"  
  
Then she suddenly saw..."Tifa! Whatcha doing here girl!?"  
  
"Yuffie...did you see Cloud somewhere?"  
  
"Nope, I'm not the one who lives inside the same house with him!" she said quite amused looking at Tifa's sad face.  
  
"I've been looking for him the entire morning...when I woke up he was gone..."  
  
"Strange...Did anything happen lately?"  
  
"No...not really" Tifa answered.  
  
"Except...well he's been quite depressed about Aeris dying..  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Tifa, I have no idea where he could be..."  
  
"Or maybe...you can ask ol' Bugenhagen in Cosmo Canyon!"  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea!" Tifa said and both girls went to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
  
  
"Mister Bugenhagen!  
  
"Well if it isn't Tifa Lockheart and Yuffie Kisaragi, two of our planet's saviours! How have you two been?"  
  
"Pretty well...except...Mister Bugenhagen, Cloud ran away this morning.  
  
"Hmmm, so the young lad ran away...do you have any idea why?"  
  
"Well he's been thinking an awful lot about Aeris lately..." Tifa said.  
  
"Ha!" Bugenhagen said "Everything evolves around the Cetra...such is the way of the Cetra, it's been like that forever..."  
  
"We were hoping you would know where he went, Uncle Bugenhagen." said Yuffie.  
  
"Well...as you probably know already, there are many ways to deal with grief...Cloud probably still has to accept the death of Aeris. Not an easy thing to do, especially not in his position."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Cloud saw her die before his own eyes, killed by the person he hates the most. He probably regrets the fact he couldn't save her..."  
  
"Sephiroth...he killed so many people, destroyed all those lives..."  
  
Tears filled Tifa's eyes, but she looked down to hide them  
  
"Yes, yes, we all know Sephiroth wasn't living in the same world in which we were...but he was a very powerful person...if you guys didn't stop him, I don't want to think of what would have happened to this Planet and its creatures. The only thing you can do right now is to give Cloud the opportunity to accept her death and find out she's still alive...within souls..."  
  
  
  
"Wow, that Bugenhagen guy sure likes to talk alot."  
  
"True, but nobody surpasses his wisdom. We have to respect the elderly, especially someone like him...you know that Yuffie."  
  
"Yup I do, it's just nice to forget it once in a while and make fun of them!"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, shame on you little missy!" Tifa said while laughing  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for me to go back home, see you later Tifa!"  
  
"Bye Yuffie..." she answered at went back home...  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
"Cloud...wake up Cloud...CLOUD!" "Wh...what?" Cloud slowly woke up and stood up"Who...who is it?" "Oh Cloud Strife...I've been waiting forever to see your face again..."  
  
"What!? Who are you?"  
  
"Soon my dear...soon you'll find out who I really am..."  
  
The voice echoed away, and Cloud fell back onto the floor, his face filled with fear and despair...  
  
***The next day***  
  
"Was it a dream?" Cloud wondered while wandering about the grass, looking for something to eat.  
  
"No..." he then decided "But what was it then? Some sort of illusion...?"  
  
He couldn't think about it for long, because he had better things to do. Yesterday, Cloud became badly injured in a fight, bitten by an T-Rexaur and although he didn't want to admit it, he needed medical care and some decent food to help him pull through the day.  
  
Cloud travelled through the snow and bar cold, thinking he'd better rest in an Inn nearby...but what Inn?  
  
He then saw some place he knew from before, called Icicle Inn.  
  
Thinking no more, Cloud used his last powers to enter the Inn and rest...  
  
"What is this!!!" "Oh my! RUN FOR IT!" "It's..."  
  
"Hmmm?" Cloud thought, slowly starting to awake  
  
"What is it?" he asked, looking at the Inn Keeper  
  
"Oh Sir Cloud, Thank God you've awakened! Step outside quick!!! It's..."  
  
Cloud jumped of his bed, picked up his sword and ran out the door...  
  
A mystic shadow...covering the entire town and beyond....  
  
"This can't be happening!" Cloud yelled  
  
People were being slaughtered everywhere in town, by some...shadows?  
  
Blood everywhere...childeren screaming for their mother...people running through town, pushing and pulling each other...screaming "Run for your life! He's come back for us!"...trying to escape their death..  
  
Cloud hesitated no further, ran up, through the snow, and then saw it...  
  
"...It's Him..."  
  
And with that words, Cloud fainted... 


End file.
